The Writer
by Gaburieru524
Summary: Las historias trágicas son manejadas por ese ser tan misterioso y misántropo...


Simplemente ahora estas deseando nunca haber estado allí aquella vez… nunca te imaginaste que iba a ocurrir aquella tragedia… nunca te esperaste que un loco desquiciado haya entrado al edificio armado con un fusil de asalto, abriese fuego y haya matado a tus compañeros de trabajo y te haya herido un brazo de un balazo…

Estabas allí escondiéndote como una rata, esperando que aquel sujeto armado se vaya y no te haga mas daño del que recibiste… te asustaste mucho cuando viste que aquel hombre empezaba a disparar a todos lados de nuevo, te cubriste la cabeza y te quedaste allí rezando al supuesto ente llamado dios…

Los disparos cesaron y volvió la calma, aquel hombre se había ido del sitio.

Saliste de tu escondite y te encaminaste hacia la salida de emergencia más cercana, en verdad deseabas seguir con vida… caminaste rápidamente hacia la puerta mas cercana de salida, querías salir de aquel sitio lleno de cadáveres de gente a la cual veías todos los días y saludabas alegremente… rezabas para que la gente que estaba en los pisos mas elevados del edificio pudiese escapar de aquel maniático.

Tropezaste con el cadáver del guardia de seguridad que fue abatido por ese sujeto, al verle el rostro sentiste ganas de vomitar, era el mismo guardia que te había saludado amablemente esta mañana… te alejaste del cadáver arrastrándote y te acercaste a la puerta, cuando la tocaste empezaste a escuchar los gritos de varias personas acompañados por sonidos de disparos… ese sujeto había llegado al quinto piso…

Trataste de juntar valor, algo te decía que tenías que ayudar a esa gente pero… ¿Qué podrías hacer? No eras una persona debilucha pero aun así no podías contra aquel sujeto armado…

En verdad estabas en un lío moral muy grande: tu humanidad te decía que tenias que ayudar a esa gente pero tu instinto de supervivencia te decía que debías escapar… hiciste lo correcto… huir…

Corriste agarrando tu brazo herido através de el reguero de cadáveres que dejo aquel loco armado, corrías lo más rápido que podías debido a tu estado actual, nunca miraste hacia atrás… solo seguías corriendo…

Bajaste por las escaleras con mucha torpeza, casi te caías de ellas de lo rápido que las bajabas.

Llegaste al tercer piso…

Seguiste bajando rápidamente, nunca en tu vida habías imaginado que tu vida dependía de bajar escaleras con la mayor rapidez posible

Llegaste al segundo piso…

Estabas apunto de salir de aquel lugar, estabas apunto de poder salir de ese matadero.

Llegaste al primer piso…

Terminaste de bajar las escaleras y corriste hacia tu destino: La salida de emergencia mas cercana…

Ahí estaba… frente a ti estaba la salida de emergencia, la salvación estaba del otro lado de ella…

Corriste hacia ella y la cruzaste sin remedio… solo para encontrarte en una oficina muy ordenada…

Tus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el lugar en donde te encontrabas… "¡¿Cómo llegue aquí?!" pensaste de inmediato…

No pudiste entender por que estabas allí… solo te quedaste en tu sitio… sin moverte…

* * *

><p><em>El cielo es de un color carmín<em>

_Los pájaros vuelan y cantan una canción que rompe tímpanos_

_Los muertos cubren la tierra y se pudren dejando un horrible olor a putrefacción en el aire_

_Los perros salvajes devoran salvajemente los cuerpos sin vida de las personas_

_Te equivocas… este no es el infierno…_

_Este es tu mundo…_

_Un hermoso jardín que se transformo en una horrible y sangrienta era del fin…_

_Todo se termino_

_El "todo" se transformo en "nada"_

_Yo estoy viendo a la humanidad, los humanos se matan entre si solo para tener "poder sobre otros"_

_Fui testigo de horrores inimaginables_

_Fui testigo de la maldad de la humanidad_

_Fui testigo y participe de las más grandes tragedias del hombre…_

_Si debo decir algo, me arrepiento de haber venido a este lugar…_

_Fue mi culpa…_

_Este hermoso jardín fue destruido por mi culpa…_

_Jamás tuve que tomar este puesto…_

_Dios esta decepcionado de mi, su fiel ángel del destino…_

_Ahora debo solucionar esto…_

_Los malos recibirán su castigo, el pecado será borrado_

_La paz volverá, la humanidad será extinguida lo se, pero ese es el precio de la salvación_

* * *

><p>Sentiste un escalofrío al escuchar eso extraña voz que narraba esa extraña historia en aquel lugar…<p>

-al fin llegaste… te estaba esperando…- te dijo aquella voz

No sabias que decir o hacer… esa voz era profunda y sonaba muy amenazante…

Tu lengua estaba tiesa, no podías pronunciar palabra alguna… lentamente una silla que estaba detrás de un escritorio de la oficina se daba vuelta… y pudiste ver al dueño de esa voz…

Era un hombre adulto, un pelo morocho muy oscuro y muy bien peinado, ojos de color negro como la noche, piel trigueña y un traje muy elegante… si tus ojos no te engañaban en frente tuyo había una persona común y corriente… o eso pensabas…

-Me alegra que hayas venido… Soy The Writer, el escritor del destino…- dijo aquel hombre sin mostrar expresiones en su rostro

Sentiste algo extraño en tu interior al escuchar más claramente la voz de aquel sujeto…

-es natural que sientas miedo… no te preocupes…- aquel sujeto se levanto de su asiento y se acerco lentamente hacia ti…

Un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda, aquel hombre estaba ya a 10 centímetros de ti…

Estabas cara a cara con el destino, cara a cara con aquel sujeto extraño… las palabras no podían salir de tu boca, simplemente no sabias que decirle a ese ser tan intimidante…

-se que tienes miedo… no debes de temer… yo no pienso dañarte…- eso te tranquilizo un poco, al menos no te iba a dañar… ¿o si?

Retrocediste un poco, te incomodaba por alguna razón estar tan cerca de ese sujeto…

Ese sujeto, lentamente, se quito sus lentes… ahí pudiste ver algo que te aterró por completo…

Su rostro era de un hombre común y corriente… si no fuera por el ojo derecho completamente negro con el iris rojo y unas extrañas cosas negras que salían…

Retrocediste rápidamente ante aquella visión… el miedo se apodero de ti…

Chocaste contra algo que estaba detrás de ti…

Te volteaste y lo viste… el mismo hombre loco que había disparado a tus compañeros de trabajo…

Rápidamente le diste un duro golpe en la cara, esto hizo que aquel loco retrocediera por el golpe pero sin embargo no parecía sentir dolor alguno…

-Castigo ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?- escuchaste de parte del tipo del ojo oscuro

-si señor, ellos ya fueron castigados…- dijo aquel sujeto que había asesinado a sangre fría a tus compañeros

Aquel sujeto loco lentamente se hacia borroso ante ti, su forma estaba cambiando lentamente…

Su apariencia había cambiado…

Pelo negro largo, piel pálida como un fantasma, ojos blancos como las perlas y vestido como un sepulturero… esa era la forma de aquel joven…

-mas te vale que los hayas castigado a todos por igual, Castigo…- escuchaste al hombre del ojo negro

-no se preocupe señor, esas pequeñas existencias se borraron para siempre…- dijo con una voz muy lenta y desanimada, parecía que no tenia personalidad.

-menos problemas entonces… - dijo aquel sujeto del ojo negro para luego darse la vuelta e irse a sentar de nuevo a su escritorio…

-señor, ¿debo hacer algo con esta existencia?- dijo mirándote fijamente

Sentiste un escalofrío muy grande al ver que ese joven de ojos de color perla te miraba con su rostro que no reflejaba ninguna personalidad

Peor fue tu miedo cuando sentiste que aquel sujeto te tomaba del brazo herido muy fuertemente, sentiste un dolor muy grande ante esa acción pero antes que puedas decirle que te soltase ya te había dejado ir, te miraste el brazo y con mucha impresión te diste cuenta que tu brazo ya no tenia ninguna herida.

-de esta pobre existencia me encargare yo, Castigo puedes irte a descansar si quieres- escuchaste decir de parte de aquel sujeto con el ojo negro… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿The Writer?

El joven de pelo largo se había esfumado en el aire… eso en verdad te asusto… demasiado…

Te encontrabas en esa oficina y tu única compañía era esa especie de escritor que solo se dedicaba a escribir en una portátil sin prestarte atención…

-tomaste una elección muy egoísta ¿sabes?- dijo aquel extraño escritor sin dejar de prestar atención en lo que escribía –podrías haber salvado a esas personas… pero no… huiste por tu vida… eso fue lo mas egoísta que puedes hacer, vil y patética existencia…- dijo el sujeto llamado Writer mientras te miraba con una expresión de desagrado muy grande –aunque prácticamente lo que hiciste fue exactamente lo contrario a lo que yo escribí en el libro… debías haber salvado a esas personas pero tu egoísta instinto de supervivencia te lo evito… que vergüenza y pena das…- dijo mientras se colocaba de nuevo sus lentes

Tuviste ganas de replicar las palabras de aquel escritor pero fuiste interrumpido por un horrible ojo que apareció en frente tuyo asustándote de tal forma que pegaste un grito que se escucho en todo el lugar…

Aquel ojo de iris gris se te quedo viendo fijamente, ese ojo era horrendo; del tamaño de un puño y con una combinación extraña de rojo sangre con un negro muy oscuro y un blanco lechoso… las líneas sanguinolentas cruzaban globo ocular de una forma atroz, unos tentáculos rojos salían del lugar donde debería estar el nervio óptico y su mirada… su mirada era inexpresiva…

-al fin llegaste Grey… pensé que no vendrías…- dijo aquel hombre que escribía en la portátil mientras se levantaba y abría su mano, inmediatamente aquel ojo se fue a posar en la mano de aquel sujeto –ahora que llegaste podremos empezar con la historia…-

Te confundiste bastante al escuchar al sujeto aquel ¿Qué historia va a empezar?

-la historia del fin…- dijo aquel hombre

Un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda ¿acaba de leerte la mente?

-si, acabo de leerla…- dijo ese sujeto –los Readers ansían mas historias de mi parte… así que ahora que los pecadores sufrieron su devastador castigo y tu vil existencia llego a mi oficina podré hacer una nueva historia a partir de ahora…- no entendías lo que decía aquel escritor extraño

¿Una nueva historia? ¿Readers? ¿A que pecadores se refería el?

-pronto todas tus preguntas serán respondidas…- dijo aquel escritor mientras una neblina extraña llenaba la oficina por completo…

El humo estaba cubriendo todo lo visible, no podías ver absolutamente nada… sin querer inhalaste el humo y te sentiste muy mal… tenias ganas de vomitar otra vez, tu cabeza te daba vueltas y perdiste la noción del tiempo y el espacio…

Caíste en un gran sueño...

* * *

><p><em>"The Writer" (primera parte)<em>

_Primera parte completada_

_Futura Parte: PRONTO_

_Notas de The Writer: Primera parte hecha con éxito, próximamente segunda parte… sean pacientes por favor…_

_Agradecimientos a _**[DATOS PURGADOS]**

_Muchas gracias por leer_

_**Good Bye**_


End file.
